Careless Whispers
by VintageLittleLiar
Summary: The love of Klaus' life dies tragically, but Esther has bought her back. Does she have an alteria motive or did she just do it to make her son happy. Can there love be enough to keep them safe? Klaus/OC. Rated T may be subject to change. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: (all rights are reserved for there appropriate owners). This is the first chapter, I'm not really sure where I am going to take this story so be paitent with me. I would appreciate feedback, The Great Gatsby is one of my favourite books and all the deserved credit goes to F Scott Fitzgerald. I hope you enjoy xxx

Careless Whispers

Chapter 1

The moon was sitting low in the sky that night, big, full, round and slightly menacing. The breeze was soft and the air warm. It was mid august and the house was hot and stuffy and best. Klaus Mikaelson rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and stretched his arms over his head. His heavy black boots thudded heavily against the mahogany floor of the corridor that led to his bedroom. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep and eat for the next few days. Stefan and Damon were still as intent as ever to end his life and those of his family and as fun as it was in the beginning it was starting to get tedious. He paused. Klaus' hand hovered over the handle of the door to his room. He stopped and took a deep breath; the air smelt of summer rain and something floral he never could quite distinguish. There was only one person in the world that smelt that way and last time he saw her she died in his arms. He took a shaky breath and twisted the door handle open and pushed it open.

His bedroom was the largest in the house (and rightly so, he thought). It was right at the very back, with a large bay window overlooking the lake in the backyard. That is where he found her, on one of the large plush cushions that adorned the window seal. Her head was turned to the garden, her face hidden by her curtain of curls. The window was open and blowing a soft warm breeze across her face. Klaus leant on the doorframe and watched her. Her auburn hair was damp and she was in a peach silk dressing gown, and it was long and wrapped over her legs that were pulled up to her chest. The sleeves were long and fitted to her arms; cream lace embellished the hem and cuffs. She held a steaming mug in her hands. His eyes fells to the ornate gold wire ring, with the lapis lazuli was on her the middle finger of her left hand.

"Lilah," he smiled

She turned her head and looked over to him. She smiled weakly and bought her legs off the widow seat and placed them on her floor, she pointed her feet and Klaus smiled at his little ballerina.

"Hi" she said quietly, she stood up and made her way over to him.

Klaus closed the door behind him and walked briskly compared to her slow, meek glide to meet her in the centre of the room. They stopped standing inches from each other. Klaus could feel the heat radiating from her body. He wanted to pull her to him and never let her go. However for once in his existence he was afraid, that if he touched her she would vanish before his eyes. She looked up at him, her dark midnight blue eyes hooded behind her eyelashes. Klaus smiled gently and reached out to run his fingers over her cheek tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Her head titled to the side relaxing into his touch.

"Not that I am in anyway upset by you being here, but how are you here?"

"Esther" she answered, shrugging her shoulders, as she didn't really know why she was here.

One minute she was dead and the next she was laying in a circle of fire in the basement of the Mikaelson mansion. Esther had said nothing as to why she bought her back but took her to Klaus' room and handed her a peach robe that Klaus bought her in the 1920's and told her to take a shower. Lilah placed her hand on his chest over his heart. Klaus tucked his hand behind her head.

"Why am I not surprised?" he said taking his other arm and wrapping it over her shoulders and pulled her close to his body.

"Why?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, begging him to give her some answers.

"I don't know Love," he said. "but I wont let anyone hurt you"

He felt her physically relax and he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. She fiddled with one of the necklaces around his neck. There was a knock on the door and Klaus looked up not removing his arms from around her waist.

"Come in" Klaus answered. Lilah's hands left his necklace and clenched into his shirt. Klaus rubbed her back as the door opened to reveal his mother.

"Hello Darling, Lilah" she said standing in the middle of the doorframe.

"Mother"

Lilah nodded in recognition, subconsciously moving closer to Klaus.

"I see you to found each other" she smiled gently, Klaus looked to his mother his head cocked to the side slightly in confusion. Lilah looked up from Esther to Klaus.

"Why?" he asked, his grip on Lilah tightening as if he questioned his mother she would rip Lilah from his arms with a maniacal laugh and she would be gone again.

"You deserve to be happy darling, Lilah is an important part of this family and I have done enough to hurt you all and bringing Lilah back is my way of helping us all move on. Lilah is fine a little shaken but fine," she said as if anticipating his next question.

"Really?" Klaus looked down at her

"She's alive and well"

"Thank You" he said

Esther nodded and turned leaving.

"Esther," The original witch turned to the young woman " Thank you

Esther smiled and nodded; she closed the door behind her. Lilah let go of Klaus' shirt and stepped away from him. Klaus dropped his arms and watched her. She wrapped her arms around her waist as if she was trying to hold herself together

"Lil"

"I'm fine Nik"

"My Darling" he said placing his hands on her shoulders

"I'm scared"

"I won't let her hurt you"

Lilah turned to him and looked up at him. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. She smiled again and let her arms fall from her waist and she took his hand in hers holding it rubbing her fingers across his knuckles. She pressed her lips of his as well and dropped it saying,

"I'm going to see Rebekah"

"Why?" he asked his voice holding a whine. Klaus was selfish and he wanted to keep her to himself a little while longer.

"I need to borrow some night clothes"

Klaus cocked his head to the side and grabbed her hand to stop her leaving. He reached out to her with his free hand sliding it over her hip. He smirked when he felt nothing under the robe but the heat of her skin. He pulled her closer to him, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of her body pressed against his. His head dropped and his forehead rested on hers.

"Who said you would need any love" he smirked opening his eyes and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Lilah laughed, Klaus smiled at the sound like the melody of a music box. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'll be right back" she said looking into Klaus shocked face.

Klaus nodded and took her hand again pressing a kiss to it. She smiled and pulled away. She made her way over to the door and looked back at Klaus smiling. Klaus watched her close the door behind her and sighed. He pulled his shirt of and chucked it on a chair making his way to the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

Lilah made her way down the corridor, her fingertips ghosting over the walls. Her gaze took in the large corridor, the ornate wooden carvings and the shiny wooden floor. She reached the white door that hid Rebekah's room from the corridor, her name in elegant golden script reminded her of the one that was in the apartment the two girls shared in the 1890's. Lilah stopped outside the room and looked down to her feet, realising they were bare, she laughed to herself. Reaching up she raised her fist and rapped in the door three times.

"Coming" was heard faintly from inside. The door opened and Lilah looked up to see a very shocked Rebekah Mikaelson standing opposite her.

"Lilah?" she asked as if the woman in front of her was nothing but a mirage

"Bekah" Lilah smiled

Rebekah just smiled and threw herself at her best friend pulling her into hug so tight that if she needed to breath she would be finding the action extremely difficult right now.

"Bekah, crushing ribs"

Rebekah let her go and Lilah took a deep breath as her ribs healed themselves.

"I'm sorry, I am just so happy to see you. When Klaus told me you were dead I… the last time I saw you was the night of the riot."

"I'm okay now and let's not dwell on the past"

"Have you seen Klaus"

"Yes, your mother led me to his room"

"My mother"

"She was the one that bought me back"

"Oh I see"

"Let's not dwell, I have nothing to wear"

"OOOO shopping tomorrow"

"Of course, but right now I need to borrow some night clothes and go back to Klaus before he thinks I am dead again"

"Of course, let me see what I have"

Rebekah dug around in a draw and pulled out a pair of pink silk shorts and white cotton strappy top. Lilah, cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows and the offending eyebrows but took them anyway.

"Come to me tomorrow I will lend you some clothes and we can go shopping"

Lilah nodded, and changed in Rebekah's bathroom.

* * *

Klaus came out of the bathroom; he was rubbing his damp hair with a fluffy white towel. His necklaces rested on his chest and a pair of lounge pants hung low on his hips. Klaus looked over to the bed and smiled, Lilah was sitting there in a pair of rather short silk shorts that revealed her long legs and white strappy top that hugged her body tightly that revealed a small strip of her stomach. The absence of a bra was not lost of Klaus as the top that Rebekah had given her left little to his imagination. She was sitting on the bed, her legs tucked underneath her body, her nose buried in a leather bound books from one of his shelves

"Good book Darling"

"The Great Gatsby Nik"

"Ahh your favourite,"

She patted the bed beside her, her eyes not leaving the book. Klaus chuckled and climbed up next her pulling her into his arms. She fell to the side, giggling she un-tucked her legs and settled herself in his embrace. She looked up at Klaus and smiled, Klaus lovingly stroked the side on her face, and hesitantly leant down to her.

"It's alright Nik"

Klaus took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers gently. She smiled in the kiss and relaxed into his embrace. Klaus pulled away and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Read to me Love" Klaus asked. Lilah looked up at him and smiled flipping to the front of the book.

"_In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice I've been turning over in my mind ever since.._."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: (all rights are reserved for there appropriate owners). This is the second chapter, I'm not really sure where I am going to take this story so be paitent with me. I would appreciate feedback. I hope you enjoy xxx

Careless Whispers

Chapter 2

Lilah woke to an empty bed. She sat up sleep still clouding her vision. She rubbed her eyes like a child, fists clenched and knuckles pressing in hard before stretching her arms behind her back. She looked down at her stomach her top had ridden up revealing her stomach, she ran her fingers across it. She shivered at the memories of her death. She looked around the room trying to catch a glimpse of Klaus. The copy of The Great Gatsby she was reading from was closed and sitting on the nightstand. Lilah sighed heavily at least some things never changed he was always gone before she had woken up. It made her sad sometimes that he she never woke up in his arms, but then she remembered he never left the house without telling her so it was okay. Lilah slipped out of bed and took the peach night robe of the end of the bed; Klaus must have placed in there for her. She slipped it on and making her way down the corridor to Rebekah's room. The door was open and there were a trail of clothes coming out of the walk in closet attached to Rebekah's room. It surprised Lilah that despite all that had changed she didn't seem to have an aversion to it.

"Bekah?" she calls cautiously as another dress flies out of the closet.

"Damn it"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah"

"you sure?"

"I was looking for a dress,."

"I gathered that" Lilah said eyeing the trail of dresses

"My mother is holding some ball thing and I thought I had this dress but I can't find it"

"Well you can just buy one when we go shopping in a little while,"

"True, but I wanted this dress I owned in the 20's"

"Well its now … well whatever it is so suck it up and give me some clothes"

Rebekah laughed, she was happy to see her best friend had not changed since having been bought back to life. Rebekah handed her a pair of pale blue skinny jeans a baggy grey v-neck and a pair of pale pink platforms. Lilah looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know" Rebekah sighed coming out of the closet properly. Lilah pulled off her pyjamas and pulled on the lacy pink panties Rebekah had given her

"There brand new, you'll have to forgo a bra I haven't got one"

"Its fine love, it would be the wrong size" she said pulling the grey top over her head. Lilah looked at herself in the mirror, she nodded fluffing her curls.

"Its alright"

Rebekah laughed slipping on her heels.

* * *

The two girls made there way downstairs to the kitchen. Klaus was sitting at the kitchen island, a mug of coffee in his hand flipping through the daily paper. The scene was oddly domestic and Rebekah chuckled at the thought of the Salvatore's watching them in the mornings.

"Hello Darling" he said as Lilah wrapped her arms around his shoulders pressing her lips to his neck.

"Morning Nik"

"You look nice" he said gazing over her outfit

"Hmmm, I see that is a matter of opinion" she said wrinkling her nose, "these pants are far too tight"

"You would look good in a bin bag my love"

Lilah giggled and took a sip from Klaus' mug. Klaus looked up and chuckled pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"Isn't this touching"

"Elijah" Lilah smiled letting go of Klaus and running over to the other vampire Elijah smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her chest press against his thin shirt. Her lack of bra highly apparent. He gulped and let her go quickly. She smiled oblivious to Elijah's discomfort and skipped merrily back to Klaus. Klaus smiled at her childish antics and pulled her into his lap pressing kisses all over her face. She giggled pushing at Klaus's face.

"Lilah" he said with authority

She smiled and leant in close to his ear, so quietly that only he could ear she whispered.

"Its sexy when you get all authoritative like that"

Klaus gulped and chuckled pressing his lips to Lilah's. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Klaus leant his head back into her hand relaxing.

"I hate to steal her away but we need to go shopping." Rebekah said finally having enough of Lilah and Klaus hanging all over each other.

"No she's mine" Klaus whined. Lilah chuckled and pressed her lips to Klaus neck pulling away from his arms.

"I'll be back in a little bit besides I need to buy a dress"

"Ah yes mother's ball" Klaus sighed taking his mug from Lilah before she could finish it.

"The coffee is better now" she smiled pressing a kiss to Klaus's lips before linking her arm with Rebekah's and leaving the house giggling all the way.

* * *

Lilah looked around her as she sat in the soft couch in one of the many shops Rebekah had taken her today. They had all the essentials for Lilah and enough clothes to sink a small ship. Some were already in Rebekah's car others were littered around Lilah's feet. They were currently in a store specializing in ball gowns. Lilah's was lying next to her a sea of black silks, organza and tulle with a golden feather like embroidery across the bodice and top of the skirt. The glass of champagne was held precariously in the tips of her fingers.

"Rebekah are you done yet," she winced as she threw another dress at the assistant.

"I can't find anything I like"

"We can come back"

"No"

"Sorry I mentioned it" she said pointing her feet examining her shoes. She looked at the shop assistant with sympathy before looking around the shop. She noticed a green dress hanging on the rack. She pointed it out to the assistant, who grabbed it and knocked on the door

"We had one more option Miss"

"Fine" Rebekah huffed sticking her hand out for the dress.

"Hmm" she said, Lilah took out the phone Rebekah had given her, she had programmed in Klaus number and had taught her how to text. She smile and typed out three letters

**SOS**

She waited as Rebekah fiddled behind the curtain, her phone vibrated in the seat next to her. She picked it up and smiled as Klaus' name popped up on the screen.

**I knew it was a bad idea letting Rebekah take you shopping. I've lost you forever… come back to me darling x**

Lilah chuckled at Klaus' dramatics and looked up at Rebekah who had just come out of the changing room.

"Oh Becks you look lovely" Lilah smiled

"You think so"

"Yes of course"

"Okay, I'll take this one"

The shop keeper nodded and whispered in her managers ear. The look of shock spread across her face but she made her way to the check out anyway, taking Lilah's dress as well. Lilah stood and followed Rebekah who had grabbed the last of the bags. She took a quick look at the total before handing over her card. They left the store and made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

Lilah smiled at Rebekah who took her bags up stairs while Lilah made her way to the music room where she knew she would find Klaus. She pushed open the door and slid inside, some soft jazz was playing in the background while Klaus sat on one of the sofas a sketch book in his hand.

"Hello darling" he said not looking up.

"Hello" she said kicking off her obnoxious heels, she sighed in relief and padded her bare feet over to the sofa. Klaus closed his book and opened his arms up to her. Lilah sat herself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"I missed you" Lilah smiled

"I thought Rebekah had taken you hostage" he chuckled running his fingers up and down her spine. She sighed happily relaxing into his touch.

"It was a close call" she smiled, running her fingers across Klaus' jaw

"Well, I'm keeping you here now"

"I feel like a possession"

"You're not, I have you back the thought of loosing you it hurts too much Lia"

"I know" she nodded burying her body deeper into his.

"I love you Lia"

"I love you too Nik"

Klaus beamed, and Lilah smile and run her hand down his cheek her fingers stopping at his dimples. Klaus took her hand and kissed the palm of it.  
Klaus took her face in his hand and pulled her towards him. His lips slowly started massaging hers. She moaned into his mouth pulling her body closer to his.

"Liliya" he groaned

"Nik"

"Take me to bed" she asked as he swung her up into her arms and using his vampire speed to take her upstairs.


End file.
